Fate Leads Me To You
by BlackKnightRadiant
Summary: Amawaka Mayura is a kind and caring person, she is quite popular in her school causing her many suitors Ikaruga Shimon is a very serious guy and a charming young man causing him many girls that admire him What will happen if the two popular person from there's school meet each other and fall in love? Did the fate really lead them together?
1. Prologue

_**Fate**_...

 _What's the meaning of fate for all the people in the world?_

 _Fate...based on the dictionary fate is a power that is believed to control what happens in the future_

 _If that what the fate means then...the power of fate allow them to meet and fall in love with each other. If fate really want them to be together then why is this happening? Why someone was trying to break them apart!_

 _What will happen to the both of them if they ever be apart? Not thinking too much about it she look outside the window only to see the rain pouring hard, she wasn't listening on her teacher that supposed to be her father..._

 _Fate really is a cruel thing...and by the looks of it...fate really likes to play with people's feelings...she can't take this anymore. If her father would found out about this...then she's dead. She lost on her thoughts when someone smack her head with something hard, she annoyingly look up only to see her father's angry face_

"What do you think your doing, ah Mayura~~" _her father ask anger lace on his voice. The tone of the voice that she doesn't want to hear_

"I'm sorry...I wasn't listening..." _she said head down in shame. This is the first time that it happened to her, and the worst is her dad is the teacher_

"Let's talk after class you got it!" _her father said seriousness and anger can hear in the tone. By the looks of it she doesn't want the school to end because she knows that she's dead for!_

 _Thinking back on her past thought she still can't think why the fate lead them together and now the fate wants them to be apart. What would she do?_

You all wouldn't understand if we start here let's get back to the time before the two of them meet!


	2. Chapter 1

"Bye mom! I'm going to school now!" Mayura said as she bid farewell. Her dad Amawaka Seigen is one of the teachers' at her school Narukami High School, apparently her father doesn't want to go to school with her. That's why Mayura, Adashino-san, and Rokuro are always together going to school. Their family is one of the 12 richest family's in the country they're not living in the main house, that's her father's decision and they're happy with it

"Mayura take care! Who are you with, Rokuro?" Mayura nod smiling putting her bag down as she wear her shoes. Seigen already gone to school, she walk outside the house looking around to see the blooming cherry blossoms on the way. How lovely they are, as she was walking she saw someone waving his hand on her only to see Rokuro and Adashino-san

"Rokuro! Adashino-san! Ohayou!" Mayura greet waving her hands

"Ohayou Mayura!" Rokuro said with a big grin

"Ohayou Amawaka-san!" Adashino-san said smiling. Rokuro is Mayura's childhood friend she kinda got a crush on him when she was little, but now she was happy that he have Adashino-san with him! Adashino-san is Rokuro's girlfriend for 2 months already and they're really cute together, always bickering to each other which only made Mayura giggle. They started to walk and chitchat and without knowing they already reach the school. Mayura open her shoe locker seeing a letter inside, she was actually expecting this because once a month 2nd week on Tuesday there was always a letter in her shoe locker. She already got used to it, especially since Mayura's kinda popular in her school, she didn't even know how she got popular though

"Again Mayura?" Rokuro asked leaning over, Adashino-san walk by her side leaning too

"What does it says this time?" Adashino-san asked looking at the letter. Mayura shrugged as she open the letter it says... 

_Your hair color is like the light of the sun that shines in the morning, and I wish that I was the only one who could touch it_

"I think he really likes you Amawaka-san!"

"Who do you think it might be Mayura?"

"I don't know but we better go or else we'll get late!"

"You should hide it! Or else if Seigen...san found that you're dead!"

"Ah, you're right! But we better get going!"

~~~~•••~~~~•••~~~~•••~~~~

Mayura was so glad that it was already break time, and here she is with Chiyuri and Kanade eating their lunch. While Chiyuri talk about her 1 week boyfriend. Mayura was so jealous she wish she have one too! But by the looks of it, her dad wouldn't let her have one. She just wish that she could meet her future boyfriend soon...

"I think we're really destined together! Mayura, Kanade! I think this is what the fate wants for me! We're really fated to meet!" Chiyuri said talking happily. Fate...what really is fate?

"Minna! I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Okay! Take care Mayura!" Mayura just nod walking going to the bathroom. Come to think of it, Fate is the one deciding our future right?! Then when will fate lead me to my future partner? What about if my future partner is the one who's putting the letter in my shoe locker? Or what if-Mayura didn't finish questioning herself as she bumped into someone

"I'm sorry!" Mayura quickly bow apologizing. She look up to see a spiky fuchsia hair guy glaring at her annoyed and by the looks of it his drink spill on him due to her clumsiness. Mayura bow again apologizing

"Tch! Watch where you going next time!" he is already leaving when someone yelled which made him quicken his pace

"Bird-maru! Wait up! I'm still asking you!" Mayura look around only to see Tenma Unomiya. Unomiya house is the most richest among the 12 families

"Eh~~? Isn't that neko-chan? Well sorry I don't have time to entertain you!" he said as he walk passed her patting her head on the way. Walking going to the classroom sighing, that guy that she got bumped is Ikaruga Shimon. The Ikaruga house is the 5th richest family, and she made him mad! If her dad finds out about this Mayura is going to be scolded! Still walking not noticing that she bumped into someone AGAIN, looking up she saw that it's her dad. He flick her forehead emotionless

"Otou-san!" Mayura whined

"Pay attention to your surroundings Mayura~~"

"Hmph!"

"I need you to do something~~"

 _ **~~~~Time Skip~~~~**_

Mayura standing outside the school waiting for someone that her father would tutor. She was ask by her father to wait for the student that he would tutor and bring him in the house, he can't do it because he still has something to do. Mayura sigh for the 5th time, she's been waiting in here forever and she's getting annoyed by it. Without her knowing that when the time that the student found her, that's the moment her fate would start. She startle when someone tap her shoulder, looking to know who it was the time slow down. Seeing that spiky fuchsia hair, she doesn't know that he is this handsome. His hair is just like the dawn when a stay of light by the sunshine hit his hair. She doesn't even know why her world slow down. Is this the answer to her question? Is she fated to this guy?

He...he doesn't know that this clumsy girl that cause him to spill his drink to him, would be this beautiful. Her hair that shine bright like a sun. Slowly he's like starting to get interested to this girl, he didn't even realize that the time slow down because of her beauty. Realizing what's happening he pull himself together asking if she's Seigen-san's daughter and she nod at him. He didn't know, that his mentor have a child like her, he suddenly remember something. Isn't she the one that Tenma likes?

"Let's go!" she suddenly said bringing him out of his thoughts

"Where?" she ask keeping together his cool act

"Dad said 'bring you home' so let's go!" she said smiling as she started to walk. He smile slightly as he follow her, 'maybe this is fate' he thought as they're walking to her house a comfortable silence between them


	3. Chapter 2

Walking to her house in silence is ticking Mayura off, she knows that the silence was comfortable but...she badly wants to talk to him and get to know him, after all he was a student his father's tutoring. He maybe closer to her father than her, she looks up seeing that he is focused looking on the way not even bothering to acknowledge her presence. Getting tired of the silence she began to speak only for her to get cut off when Shimon Ikaruga excused himself going to a sweet store. She waited outside and after a few minutes he came back offering Mayura a chocolate, she look at him confused Shimon looking at her coldly

"It's just a thank you gift! You go all the trouble waiting for me and bringing me in Seigen-san house!" he said quickly looking away and eating the chocolate. She see him enjoying his chocolates it seems like he really like chocolates, she smile slightly walking home with him

"I'm going now mom! Bye!" Mayura said as she started running off the house hearing the faint voice of her mother saying 'take care'. Smiling happily she skip off the street going to school, opening her shoe locker and putting on her shoes when she was done she turn around only to startle seeing a stick of mitarashi dango in front of her. Looking at the owner of those hands she saw Unomiya Tenma giving her a cheeky smile as he offered the sweet. Because she was in a hurry she took the mitarashi dango on Tenma's hands saying thank you and walk away immediately. Not noticing Tenma's irritated face he look back Mayura no where in sight, as he look at her shoe locker he saw a letter on the floor. Picking up and opening he found out that the letter was address for Mayura, the guy asking her to meet him after school. Anger filled his veins, he ripped the paper and throw it

Eating the mitarashi dango on her hands she hurried off to her classroom to drop off her bag and go to the teacher's office where her father waits. As she enter she saw her father boringly reading a book, if he have so much time like that then why did he told her to hurry? She even left Rokuro and Adashino-san without saying anything and she know she made them confused, walking towards her father she watch as he sense her presence turning his head to look at her. Her father gives her a folder filled with papers, she look at him confused

"Otou-san, what is this for?"

"I need you to bring it to someone~~!"

Shimon walking on his way to school after he drop off his little sister Chiiko, his little sister is quite ill so she wasn't allowed to go to school or go outside of there house too much. But she insisted that she wants to go to school and study after many attempts they let her go to school, once she get her approval she started buying things need for school. Shimon could only smile at his little sister, he really love it seeing his little sister happy. Thinking about his little sister he didn't notice he already arrived to his destination, he was about to walk to his shoe locker when a girl stop him from doing so. Looking back he see a normal girl asking him if he wanted to go to her birthday party, he sigh

"If you have so much time for a thing like that! Why don't you just use that time to study? Don't waste your time in such a bothersome thing like partying!" he told her as he start to walk off putting his shoes and wall off to his classroom

As he was walking he remember his mentor's daughter, he still can't believe that she was his mentor's daughter. They didn't look a like despite that it seems only the blond hair is the one she inherit from her father. He didn't even know why he's so interested in this girl, if Tenma or his mentor know about this he's dead. He lost his thoughts when someone shouts his surname turning around he see the girl that he's been thinking, seeing her running to him with a folder in hand he wondered. Why is she approaching him? Getting himself together acting cool he face Mayura

"Why? Do you need something?" he coldly ask as he glare at her trying his best to show that he doesn't want to talk to her even though it's the opposite. Mayura makes a nervous face and slowly gives Shimon the folder

"Here you go Ikaruga-san! Otou-san said bring this paperwork's to you! And finish it as soon as possible, he will take it back after school. That's what he said!" Mayura said smiling to him. He take the folder from her hands wondering what's the contents of the paper lying on it

"Thanks for bringing this to me!"

"Your welcome Ikaruga-san, I should get going now!" she said starting to walk away, stopping when Shimon told her to wait. Looking at him confused which made him uncomfortable Shimon look away. When he look at her again his face showing a smile

"Put formalities aside Amawaka-san, calling me by my surname from my mentor's daughter is kind of stifling..." he said kind of flustered and looking away from her, Mayura giggle. He look at her startle from her sudden giggle only to see her having a smile that he found admiring

"Okay! Bye Shimon! I'm going now!" she said starting to walk off, Shimon still on his spot not moving looking at the girl walking away in front of him

He found himself slowly and slowly getting interested to her, this is bad! If he didn't stop to get more interested about that girl, something bad might happen! Slowly he starts walking to his classroom, not noticing that somes students sees the two having a conversation. Rumors spreads out that the two is dating and two males tick off when they heard the rumors, the first one is ready to kill off someone and the other one want to beat the crap out of Shimon. The rumor spread fast, when the time lunch break starts. That's the time Mayura found out about the rumor

"What?! Who told you that?!" Mayura said in panic, she's chatting with Chiyuri, Kanade, Benio, and Rokuro when Kanade bring out the rumor

"I think half of the school knows!" Chiyuri said to Mayura only to make her more nervous. If her father found out about this rumor he might kill someone!

"Who is the guy that Mayura is dating in the said rumor?" Rokuro asked curiously

"Ikaruga Shimon!" Benio said. Mayura sulking in a corner

"Eh?! Isn't Shimon...san is 1 year before us? He's a senior! He is the captain of the soccer team which I'm in! And most of all he's 2 year older than us!" Rokuro said angry. Rokuro treat Mayura as his sister so he's quite protective over her

"Ikaruga-san is so popular on the school!" -Chiyuri

"And Mayura's popular too!" -Kanade

"What if they fell in love with each other!" Chiyuri and Kanade said in sync, which makes Mayura stand up and told them the problem

"If otou-san found out about this he might kill Shimon! Shimon is just my otou-san's student! We must clear this rumor!"

"And yet you called him on his first name!" Rokuro said mocking her only to received a punch on the face from Benio

"But Mayura what if fate lead you to each other!" Chiyuri said

"Eh? Fate?!" Chiyuri and Kanade nod to Mayura

Mayura think about it, did the fate really want them to be together? She wasn't sure but she need to stop this rumor right now!


	4. Chapter 3

Shimon's walking towards the teacher's office to give the paper works from Seigen, but before he could reach the office he heard something that made him froze. It seems like a rumor has spread out that he and Seigen-san's daughter is dating, if Seigen heard this false news he wouldn't be able to stand in front of him. He needs to stop this rumor or else he was going to be killed by his mentor! Asking people who they heard about this rumor he started his search, it was going smoothly when someone interrupts him

"Ikaruga Shimon! You Bird-maru bastard!" an angry Tenma said as he walk in front of Shimon, glaring daggers at him

"You stay away from her! You heard me? You know what I'm capable of doing!" he said anger lace on his voice he glare at him one last time before leaving. Shimon muttering curses under his breath while clenching his fist with anger, of course he knew! He knew that in one snap of Tenma's fingers he can turn them into a beggar, and he doesn't want that! He would do anything to help his little sister to become healthy again, and if they turn into a beggar because of his doings. He wouldn't be able to face the guilt, but that's not his problems right now! He needs to know who is the culprit of this rumor if he still wants to live, when he came back to his senses he saw Mayura with one of her friends looking worried. Maybe they heard about the rumor too?

"Amawaka-san!" he called her, Mayura saw him and her eyes widen

"Eh! Shimon?!"

"Did you hear about the rumor?" he ask as he approach the girl. Mayura startle and she quickly bowed down

"I'm so sorry!"

"No! I know it's not your fault! All we need to do is to find out who cause this mess!"

"Shimon!" Rokuro called to him because it seems like the boy didn't even acknowledge that he exist, Shimon sigh looking at him coldly

"I don't remember being on a first name basis with you, Enmandou!"

"Eh?! And I told you to call me on my first name! Used my first name!" Mayura is just there awkwardly watching the two bicker

"Shut up! We don't have a time to waste! If this rumor hasn't stop and it reach Seigen-san's ear who knows what will happen!"

"Yeah! If this rumor reach Seigen...he might kill you!" Rokuro ask teasingly but base on Shimon's face who looks so much pale he takes the teasing seriously which makes Rokuro laugh hard. Earning a punch from Mayura who looks mad

"We need to clear this rumor! I don't want to be scolded by Otou-san! Rokuro this thing that's happening right now is serious! We need to do something about it!"

"We need to find who spread this rumor!" Shimon said and all of them nod their heads

They keep asking students where they heard the rumor, that's all they do keep asking until they found out who it was. One student said to them that the one who starts the rumor is one of Shimon's fangirls and said that she was the president of Shimon's fans club. They look for this girl and after finding her they talk about this misunderstanding that turns into a rumor hoping they will help them solve the problem, or else one person will die in the hands of Amawaka Seigen. After the commotion that happens everyone found out that the rumor was a false, but don't expect for Seigen to take it lightly. Shimon and Mayura was called to the teacher's office by the instruction of Seigen, they nervously walk inside only to see an seething with anger Amawaka Seigen. Who by the looks of it can kill anyone who dare to go near him, this only makes the both of them more nervous than they already are. Before they can even walk a step towards him, Seigen turn around to face them anger evident on his face

"I heard about the rumor and how it was a misunderstanding! But I'm telling you Mayura, if someone ask you out or if you're dating someone he must **FACE** me first before you! **YOU GOT IT**?!" Seigen said to Mayura, seriousness and anger lace on his voice. Mayura nodded nervously, if she wants to have a partner in life his father would be the one against it

"Good~~! You may go now~~! I need to talk to Shimon~~!" as he said that she take her leave, leaving Shimon standing there nervously

"S-Seigen-san! What is it?"

"I need you to do something important~~!" upon hearing this Shimon startle as he listened to his mentor's instruction

Mayura is on her way home when she encounter Tenma, who drag her to where she is now a cafe. Tenma buy whatever takes his interest that cause Mayura to conclude he is a spoiled kid. He even said to her to take whatever she likes, she really doesn't want to get anything but in the end she order a parfait. They just talk whatever comes to their mind until it comes to the topic that Tenma's going to study college next year

"Bird-maru is going to college next year too!"

"Ah...right! But I don't see anything special when you're going to college, I think it's only special because of the new environment. And you will get a good job after finishing college!" as she said that she look at Tenma seeing him with a questioning look

"Eh?! Did I say something bad?"

"Are you really one of the 12 families?" he ask the question makes her shock, she nodded. Of course she is! Her father is the 9th head of their clan, so of course she is one of the 12 families. What would makes him ask her that kind of question?

"If you're really one of the 12 families why you didn't know the tradition?"

"Tradition?"

"Yeah, the 12 families have a tradition! Once they reach the college life, they need to find their future bride/groom. And once you already pick someone she/he is the only person you will marry once you reach the quota! Though the outcome will be on the one you pick, if she/he wants or not!"

"Quota?"

"Yeah! In our family I need to marry the person I pick once I graduated from college. Some families have 2, 5, or 10 years before they need to marry each other, and some have their own freewill just like your family!"

"Oh I see...then when you already start college you would start to look for your bride!"

"Don't need it anymore!"

"Eh?! Why?"

"I already found her!" Tenma say leaning closer, Mayura ask him who the girl but before Tenma could answer. Someone call on Mayura's phone and that's someone is her father

"Hello, Otou-san?"

"Go to the train station the twerp is already waiting there! He would accompany you as you go to someone's house~~!"

"Eh? Rokuro?"

"Yeah you two just wait there as someone will pick you up okay~~?"

"Eh? Where will we go? I have school tomorrow! Who's house?"

"You will go to the Ikaruga estate~~! Shimon can explain it by himself bye~~!" and he end the call. Why would her father wants her to go at the Ikaruga estate? And he even let Rokuro to be with her which is rare! She have school tomorrow, what will happened now?


	5. Chapter 4

Mayura is waiting patiently at the station for Rokuro and Shimon, her father said Rokuro will be here with some luggage's so maybe he's taking his time so much. She was about to go and find a restroom because she feels something wrong with her when she see a familiar face, she recognize it as Ikaruga Shimon. She walked towards him asking why does her father wants her to go at the Ikaruga estate

"Seigen-san doesn't told you?!" Shimon ask surprised that Seigen didn't explain why

"Yeah! Ah, and I'm going in the restroom for a bit! Just wait for Rokuro here, he have my luggage's!" She said and run off. He was wondering why Amawaka Seigen didn't explain to his daughter why he wanted her to go to his house, maybe because he doesn't want to explain anymore. After a few minutes of waiting Mayura came back with a trouble face, asking what the problem was she just look at him worried written on her face

"Shimon...can you help me?"

He never thought that one day something like this was going to happen in his life, when Mayura ask him for his help he doesn't know that this is the help she need for. Looking in front of him a massive of product he doesn't even know how to use, how would he accomplish this embarrassing mission of his?! Looking at the sanitary napkin in front of him, he doesn't know what to buy. If only he ask Mayura what brand to buy, he already finish this and came back to give it to her. But he doesn't know any of this! Some brand is big and some are small, and there are some written scented and non-scented he doesn't know what to do. He lost his thoughts when he heard a giggle he turn around to see Mitejima Subaru

"Buying some for your girlfriend, Shimon?"

"Subaru-san! No it's not-" he wasn't able to complete his sentence when one of the products was shove in front of him

"Girls like this brand so you should buy her that! And oh, don't forget to give her chocolates! Girls crave for sweets when they're on her period! Oh, I need to go now! Good luck!" she said and leave. Maybe Shimon really need that good luck of hers after all it's embarrassing for a guy to buy pads, and she wasn't even her boyfriend!

Mayura is waiting patiently for Shimon to arrive, she was feeling bad to let Shimon do this. She knows how embarrassing for a guy to buy pads, while waiting for Shimon. Rokuro came with her luggage's, stating why Seigen wants him to accompany Mayura. While busy talking to each other they didn't notice Shimon approaching, Rokuro is the one who noticed first calling him and asking why he's late. Shimon didn't answer him and gave Mayura what she needs, Mayura thank him and went to the nearest restroom. As she open the bag she startle seeing a chocolate and some sweets in the bag, didn't she said to buy her just pads? And how did he know that this is the pads she likes? She wasn't able to said to Shimon the brand due to embarrassment, but it seems like he got the pads she likes. But how did he managed the embarrassment while buying this things? She smile to herself looking at the sweets that rest inside, Shimon could be sweet sometimes

They're already in front of the Ikaruga estate Rokuro's mouth gaping in awe on how big the house and place. Mayura just chuckle while giving Shimon a bottle of water, while they're on the ride they found out that the great Ikaruga Shimon have a weakness. And that weakness is called motion sickness, they didn't know that Shimon have a motion sickness. That's explain why he always walked to school and to his home

"Ah by the way! Shimon why otou-san wants me to go to your house?"

"Oh, I forgot Seigen-san didn't tell you right?" Mayura nod as Shimon gave her the bottle back

"Umm...yeah! And why Rokuro is accompanying me?"

"Seigen-san wants you to meet the whole Amawaka family, he also wants you to introduce yourself to the 12 families head even though he doesn't want you to interact with any of them! He doesn't have the choice because Arima-sama told him to do so! For the meantime you're gonna stay here in the Ikaruga house! As for Enmandou, Arima-sama wants to meet him that's why he was accompanying you!"

"Wait Shimon! Who is this Arima?" Rokuro ask curiously, Mayura agreeing

"Arima-sama? He is Tsuchimikado Arima the one who's managing the 12 families, with their tradition, passing a new title as the head of the family, and he is the one who has the power here! I mean he is the one who's ruling this country! Don't you know any of that?" Shimon ask quite annoyed. How did they not know who is the one who's controlling this country? Are they really a human being?

"Anyway let's go inside! After all its already going dark!" as they got inside they startle when someone tackle Rokuro in a hug catching him off guard causing of their fall

"Chiiko! What are you doing?!"

"He is! Nii-sama! He is the one who save me when I was about to be hit by a car last month! He is Rokuro!"

"Eh?!" the three of them startle by her statement. Mayura and Shimon look at Rokuro seeing him with an awkward cheeky grin and saying it was true

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Ikaruga Sayo! I'm nii-nii-sama little sister!" she said clinging to Shimon's arms

"I'm Amawaka Mayura!" Mayura said with a smile, Sayo smile too leaning to her closer

"Are you by any chances are my sister in law?" she said straight forwardly, Mayura and Shimon blush bright red at her bold statement

"Chiiko what are you saying?!"

"Shimon! You have visitors?" they all look seeing a young man smiling at them

"I'm the eldest son Ikaruga Keiji!"

"Enmadou Rokuro!"

"I'm Amawaka Mayura!" she introduce herself, her blush already gone

"Ah! Seigen-san daughter!"

"You two should rest because you still have many things to do tomorrow! Don't worry the school already know about your absence for the following day!" Shimon said as he lead the way ignoring his siblings that was teasing him

Mayura is standing in front of a tree she couldn't sleep so she decided to walk around the house until she met Shimon on the way, he is the one who brought her here in front of the tree. Being one of the 12 families is so hard! Shimon said to her once she's already in the Amawaka estate, she will start studying all about the 12 families. Mayura admire how dedicated Shimon is to his duties then suddenly she start to think, does Ikaruga Shimon have a girlfriend already? No he's not! Maybe he already like someone! Filling with curiosity Mayura began to ask

"Shimon, do you like someone?" the question caught Shimon off guard but he still answer it hesistation can be heard to his voice

"No...I don't have..."

"..." Mayura stand there quiet that explain all wasn't it? Shimon began to think do he really doesn't have someone he like? He began to think, and suddenly without him realizing he began to speak

"...there might be someone..." on that sentence Mayura curiosity began to rise and ask question that she's curious to. But she is smiling even though she can feel her heart ache after hearing those sentence. Ignoring the feeling she continue to talk to him


	6. Chapter 5

"Tradition? Are you talking about the wedding tradition?" Shimon ask to Mayura. Mayura ask Shimon the tradition that Tenma told her, she's really curious about the tradition

"Well in all the 12 families the Unomiya is the one they're prioritizing in that tradition!"

"Eh?! Why?" Shimon sighed. He know that he is not compatible to told things about the tradition specially since the girl he like is Tenma's soon to be bride. He know once Tenma enter college he will announce that he wants Mayura to be his bride, and once that it happens he really doesn't have a choice but to back off. Sighing he began to talk

"Because they're the only one that have a short time to look for a bride! Once they enter college they need to find their future partner and once they finish college, they'll get married. So there's a law for the 12 families..."

"Law? What is it?" Mayura ask curiously and sits beside Shimon. Shimon have this sad face, if only he didn't began to take interest to this girl

"The other families needs to back off! If one of the 12 families fall for the future partner of an Unomiya, they need to back off and find someone other than her! Oh, and I forgot! Even if the chosen partner refused to be the partner of an Unomiya, the family of Unomiya will do anything to make them agree...even threatening them..."

"Eh! Why?"

"Because they only have a short time to pick...let's end this chat shall we? You still have a lots of things to do tomorrow!"

The sun shone bright in Mayura's room causing her to wake up looking around she noticed her surroundings, this wasn't her room. Panicking she stand up and tried to remember where she is then she remember she was in the Ikaruga estate. Calming down she began to scold herself for being too forgetful. She startle when the door to her room burst open, Sayo enter her room running to her as she tackle her into a hug

"Sister in law! I mean, Mayu! Nii-nii-sama said you should get ready! You're going to go in Tatara's house!"

"Tatara?"

"Yeah! The 2nd in the 12 families!" Sayo said happily as she drag Mayura to the bathroom so she could start getting ready

Shimon is seating in the living room waiting patiently for Mayura, once Mayura came out he was astounded by her beauty. He tried his best not to show his blush and act cool. He explain that Mayura needs at least 5 hours of interacting with one of the 12 families, before they proceed to the next one. The cycle should go by the 1st family but unfortunately the head of the 1st family which is Unomiya Tenma is still at school. He won't be home until noon, so the cycle would go like this...

"We're going to Tatara's house in 9:30 after 5 hours 2:30 is your next schedule, by 2:30 Unomiya Tenma is already on his way to his house. So maybe we'll go there by 3:00, for now the Unomiya house will be the last family you'll visit for today!"

"Why only two families?!" Mayura ask shock. Shimon averted his gaze, he doesn't want to but he knows that Tenma wouldn't stop bugging him until he cancel the meeting with Kankurou. The real schedule should be 3 family head by a day, but he knew Tenma wouldn't like that specially since he likes Mayura. Sighing Shimon ignore Mayura's question and told her that they will go to Tatara's house right now!

Mayura doesn't know how to react to an emoji man like him, when Shimon told her that she's going to meet the head of the 2nd family. She doesn't know that he was a emoji who is eating bread crumbs. He greeted them like this

" (o´▽'o) "

"Umm...I'm Amawaka Mayura. Amawaka Seigen's daughter!"

" ＼(≧▽≦)／" Mayura sweat drop not knowing how to reply to an emoji man like him

"It's nice to see you again Tatara-san!" Shimon said with a smile

" (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) "

" ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ "

" (o^▽^o) "

" (✧ω✧) "

Mayura lean to Shimon's ear whispering

"Do you understand him Shimon?"

"Quite a bit..." he whisper back. Then suddenly he pointed to Mayura then to Shimon

" ヽ( )ノ"

" ( ˘⌣˘) (˘⌣˘ ) "

" σ(≧ε≦σ) "

" (❤ω❤) "

After that long hard to understand talk, Shimon translate it as...

"He said...we're fit for each other..." Shimon said looking away to hide his blush. Mayura blush too looking at her feet, she was kinda slowly falling for Shimon

"Anyway! We need to go to the Unomiya house now! Tenma doesn't wants us to be late! We're going home by 10!" he said as he began to walk away

"It's already 3:05! I thought you broke your words bird-maru! Anyway kitten-chan is here! Let's go hit the cafe!" as soon as he said that he drag Mayura outside. Shimon just sigh but deep down he was jealous on how easily Tenma could touch Mayura's hands. He really need to back off or else he will face the consequences

"Why do you want us to be alone Tenma? Shimon is my guide you know!?" Tenma click his tongue annoyed and hold Mayura's hand tighter as he keeps dragging her

"I hate seeing bird-maru around! Common we have all the time until 10:00!" he said as he smirk at her. Mayura just let him drag her, by any chance did Tenma likes her? Suddenly she remember what Shimon said

~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~

"Who is the girl you like Shimon?" she asked quite cheerful but deep down she was hurt

"...I like the same girl...Unomiya Tenma likes...so I need to back off..."

~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~

If by any chances Tenma likes her then there's a chance that she was the girl Shimon likes? A warm heat spread to her cheeks at the thought, she doesn't know she will fall to a man like Shimon. But she know the chances of Shimon liking her would be around 0%, nevertheless she'll do everything to make Shimon like her


	7. Chapter 6

"Let's go here! What do you want! I'll buy you anything!" Tenma confidently said as they enter a flower shop. Mayura was wondering why they enter the flower shop and how Tenma want to buy her one. She start to think what if Shimon buy her roses and give it to her in the most romantic way, what would she react? Will she blush? Or her heart will melt? She startle when a bouquet of roses was shown in front of her face, she first see Shimon. But when she came back to her senses, she realizes it was Tenma. Disappointed, she still take the roses as Tenma drag her away from the shop

* * *

Jealous run through his veins as he watch Tenma gives a bouquet of roses to Mayura. He feels like he was a stalker right now, actually he really doesn't want to follow the two of them if Seigen didn't say. You see when he decided to leave Mayura to Tenma's care that's the moment Seigen called Shimon and their conversation goes like this...

* * *

 _Shimon decided to just let them have their time together, he'll just wait here in the Unomiya household. But suddenly his thoughts caught off by a call, looking to it the caller was Seigen_

 _"Hello Seigen-san?"_

 _"Where's Mayura~~?"_

 _"She's with Tenma right now Seigen-san..." after saying those sentence. There was a long silence could be hear, then suddenly Seigen spoke voice of threatening can be heard_

 _"Shimon I'm telling you...don't let Tenma get near Mayura or else your dead!" shiver run down Shimon spine as he nod and did Seigen ask for_

* * *

At this time he did not know what to do. What will he choose? Seigen-san orders or the tradition? He sigh, he was lost he didn't know what to do. Looking back at the two he saw Tenma's fangirls circling the both of them. What would he do now? Suddenly he startle when someone approach him

Mayura was getting kind of uncomfortable, Tenma is acting like they're on a date. If Mayura even want to date someone that's probably Shimon and **NOT** Tenma. She's getting uncomfortable too since Tenma's fangirls circle around them. They keep asking Tenma to go on a date with them, isn't it the other way around? The guy should be the one asking the girl out right?

"Unomiya-san! Common ditch this girl and come with us!" one of the girls said. Tenma click his tongue in annoyance, the only thing he wants for today is to have the time with his future partner. And yet all this fangirls came out of nowhere, looking at them annoyed he spoke

"Give me way! I'm on a date!" the fangirls seems shock specially Mayura. But the fangirls gives them way anyway, annoyed Tenma drag Mayura holding her right hand tighter. Not understanding what was happening, Mayura use all her strength to stop Tenma from dragging her. Tenma sigh and stop looking at Mayura annoyed

"What?!"

"What do you mean by that?! Tenma-san we're not on a date! Why would you say that?!"

"You think this is not a date?! And here I thought you think this was a date!" Tenma said annoyed he look at his back his eyes widening and a smirk was laying on his face unnoticed by Mayura

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" looking up to Tenma she saw her having a smirk on his face as he was looking to something. Mayura turn her head to see what it was only to cause her heart shattered

"It seems like bird-maru finally found his future partner..."

Mayura hold back her tears, there stood Shimon with a girl. He looks so happy around her, his smile that she only see to him today. And sometimes he would blush and look away, she wonder if that's the girl Shimon likes? Not knowing what to do she leaves the scene leaving Tenma alone, for now she wanted to be alone to cure this heart break of hers. Tenma did not chase after her, he knew of all people. He was not dense to not notice that the girl he likes already like someone. Clenching his fist with anger, he decided with determination written on his face. Once he enter college he will announce that Mayura was his, and in that moment Shimon would be no problem for him

* * *

Shimon bid goodbye to his childhood friend before he moved to the Ikaruga estate. That girl Hikari Haru is a childhood friend of his that he didn't even get a glimpse for a long time. So when he see her, he was happy. But the most embarrassing for him is when Hikari ask if the girl he's following (Mayura) is the girl he likes. Shimon blush at the question as he look away, her friend chuckling on his reaction. She said if he needed love advice she can go ask her! But when the time they finish talking he noticed...Tenma and Mayura was no where in sight. Sighing in frustration he began to look for her. If anything bad happens to Mayura he doesn't know what will happen to his life anymore. Seigen might kill him and of course he wouldn't be able to face the guilt. Sighing he search for her, if he ever find her the first thing he would do was to hug her tight. And he think that's enough to show his unrequited feelings


	8. Chapter 7

After all the search he did, he did not able to find Mayura, going back to the Ikaruga estate he hope that Mayura would be there. Entering the house he ask some house member if they seen Mayura, after hearing that Mayura was on her room Shimon sigh in relief as he began to walk to her room. Knocking the door he heard a voice saying come in. As he enter he saw Mayura sadly looking through the window, Shimon thought why there's a frown on her beautiful face? Without him realizing he approach Mayura and hug her from behind, causing Mayura to startle. Looking at her back she saw Shimon with a relief face, did she make him worried? Maybe yes! After all she didn't tell him that she's going back already. Shimon nuzzle his head to Mayura's neck causing the poor girl to blush madly, then suddenly she remember what she saw earlier. How happy Shimon with that girl, a lump form at her throat as she began to speak. Apologizing, Shimon get his senses back. Letting her go much to the dismayed of the both of them, Shimon apologize

"Eh?! Isn't it the other way around? I know you're worried...because if something bad happened to me, you might be killed by my father..." Mayura said averting her gaze at him as she turn around to face him. Shimon sigh at least she didn't notice his real feelings when he hug her, looking at her, he frown. She was avoiding eye contact but the moment Mayura look up Shimon heart stop. At this moment he want to kiss Mayura and tell her that she was his and no one could take her away from him. But that was beyond possible, averting his gaze he takes his leave wishing her a good night sleep

When Mayura look up and their eyes met, Mayura knew she already fallen in love with this man. She wanted to kiss him right now and confess her feelings, and hoping that her feelings would be return. But the hope that can be seen to her eyes lost when Shimon averted his gaze and takes his leave wishing her a good night sleep. When Shimon was no where in sight she began to cry, why did she always falling in love with the people that would be impossible to fall in love at her. She lay on her bed as she cry and slowly fall asleep

The next day was awkward for the both of them, and of course Sayo and Keiji noticed the awkwardness. And they giggle as the both of them bet on how many days, weeks or months before Shimon confess his feelings for Mayura

"You are clear as a glass Shimon! Just confess already!" Keiji said a big smile can be seen to his face as Sayo agree to her big brother

"Common nii-nii-sama! Ask Mayu out already!"

"No! And I can't!" he answer without him realizing, causing him to blush madly at the realization

"And why so?" Keiji ask, the conversation interrupted when Mayura suddenly pop out of nowhere

"Shimon...! What's the schedule today?"

"Hmm...well...we'll go out at 8 going to the 4th family head which is Mitosaka Kankurou you will be there for almost 3.5 hours, next is the 5th family that should be us. The last one for today is the 6th family head Mi-" Shimon wasn't able to finish his statement as embarrassment rush through him, he remember that when the time he buy a sanitary napkin for Mayura. Subaru is there and help him, swallowing his embarrassment he began to speak again

"Mitejima Subaru was the most beautiful teacher of Tsuchimikado College University..."

"Eh?! I want to meet her soon! Isn't that school is where you'll entering college?"

Shimon was shock hearing the sentence, he didn't remember telling Mayura where he'll enter college. A warm tingling sensation is what he felt, this is the first time he felt something like this. And for some reason he wants to always feel it, he startle when he heard a whisper from his brother

"It's the tradition right? You can break it if you want!" his brother whisper to his ear as he and Sayo leave the both of them alone. Mayura smiling at him, he wants to protect that smile. He wanted to only him to receive that kind of smile, yes it sounds selfish but he wanted to be selfish right now...he'll take Mayura to be his bride before Tenma can announce it even though it means breaking the rule. He smile the most genuine smile he can muster as he look at Mayura

"Let's go! Kankurou-san was a doctor so we have limited time with him the 3.5 hours can be 1 hour you know! So get yourself ready!"

"H-hai!" Mayura said embarrass a blush in her face goes unnoticed by Shimon. That genuine smile that she got by Shimon, makes him more handsome than he already was. Her heart can't contain it anymore, she quickly go out the living room to get ready

"Sorry! I have an urgent operation can you wait for a while or maybe just go to your next meeting? I think I won't be able to talk with you right now..."

"Ah, we understand Mitosaka-san! I know its busy being a doctor!" Mayura said with a smile. After that talk they leave to go back to the Ikaruga estate but Shimon insisted that they should go first to the Mitejima house. Mayura agree because she knows how troublesome it is for Shimon to go transportation

As they reach the Mitejima house the embarrassment can be seen to Shimon face, he still can't forget about it. How Mitejima Subaru found him looking at the sanitary products and how she helped him pick one

"It's nice meeting you again Subaru-san!" Shimon said

"Nice to meet you Mitejima Subaru-san! I'm Amawaka Mayura. Amawaka Seigen's daughter!"

"Ah, so you're his daughter! Shimon!" hearing his name Shimon shiver by any chance did Mitejima Subaru wanted to tease him?

"How did you manage to buy that in front of everyone around you?" she said clearly teasing him

"..."

"Eh?! What did Shimon buy?"

"Sanitary napkin..." Subaru straight forwardly said. Causing the two of them to blush in embarrassment. Why does she remind them of it! It was already embarrassing just by asking Shimon, suddenly Shimon was pulled by Subaru as she whisper something

"Is that the girl you buy the sanitary napkin to?" Shimon blush at the question but he answer anyway saying yes

"Oh~~! So she's your girlfriend!" Subaru whisper continuing to persuade Shimon to said a word about them

"No she's not...not yet..." Shimon said the last word came a whisper as he have a light blush on his cheeks. But even Shimon said the last word as a low whisper Subaru hear it after all. Grinning she came with a plan to make Shimon make a move on the poor girl. Walking in front of Mayura she giggle

"I can be your teacher!"

"Huh?!"

"I will teach you everything that you need to know about the 12 families! Let Shimon have his rest, as I teach you okay?"


	9. Chapter 8

~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~

 _"What do you mean?" Mayura ask confuse on what's going on_

 _"Don't think about Shimon! I will teach you and just ask me anything okay?"_

 _~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~_

Mayura can't stop thinking about what Mitejima Subaru said, she still wondering why she wanted to be her teacher and organize everything. She look at Shimon, seeing him with a scowl face, after Subaru declared that she will be teaching Mayura about the 12 families from now on. Shimon have been in a bad mood, why?

He was mad. Really mad. Why does Subaru wanted to take his role that Seigen-san gave him? That's the only reason why Mayura is on his side right now, if Subaru take that role. He will never have a chance to make Mayura fall for him and in that case Tenma have a high chance than him. Sighing in frustration he look at Mayura, she's making a worried face. Does by any chance, is she worried for him? He smile to himself, maybe he really have a chance to Mayura

Mayura woke up to the bright sunlight that illuminate the room, Shimon said that she doesn't need to get up early because today is a rest day for her. Yesterday she talk to Ikaruga Houji-sama the head of the Ikaruga house. This isn't the first time they met obviously, but for the whole 3.5 hours they just talk about the Ikaruga siblings. But Ikaruga Houji-sama talk about Shimon more which Mayura found adorable. Houji-sama suddenly said that Shimon was actually his nephew, his mother die a few days after his birth and his father die on an accident when he was on a young age. Hearing the story of Shimon makes Mayura's heart to ache, she did not know that Shimon suffer in a young age. She was glad that Ikaruga Houji-sama take Shimon inside the Ikaruga house, she was glad Shimon found a house to go home to

Thinking back what happened to her talk with the head of the Ikaruga house she smile slightly as she began to do her morning routine

Shimon woke up earlier than usual he was been absent from school since they started the encounter, he doesn't want to be left out from school. So he decided to make this a free day so he can study, he hoped Mayura will study too. He will go to the library today so he can catch up with the lessons, as he walk out of his room he was startle to see Mayura already having her breakfast. He find it adorable to see her eating breakfast happily, he wanted to hug her right now but he manage to hold himself back. Approaching her with a smile he sit beside her and began to eat his breakfast

Mayura couldn't eat properly, her stomach is going crazy. Looking to Shimon she wonder maybe Shimon wanted to study that's why he decided today as rest day! As she was remembering the school and her friends, she suddenly realized she forgot something or rather someone! Rokuro is **MISSING**! How could she forgot about her childhood friend?!

"Shimon!"

"Yes?"

"Where is Rokuro?"

"Oh, Rokuro...ah! Enmandou?!" it seems like Shimon forgot about Rokuro too, this made her giggle. Shimon look away embarrass

"He's in the Tsuchimikado house! As far as I can remember he will be back...maybe tomorrow?"

"You forgot about him isn't it?" Shimon startle and look away. He sigh and look at her giving her a smirk

"Yeah...if I'm not mistaken you too right?" Mayura blush and look at the floor. She look back to Shimon seeing him holding a loving gaze to her causing her to blush more. Suddenly silence consume them and no one dare to break it, the peaceful silence became awkward. Shimon couldn't handle it anymore so he began to speak

"Do you want to go to the library with me?" Shimon ask with a slight smile. He feel like he was asking Mayura out on a date. Mayura look at him with a beautiful smile that cause Shimon to blush slightly

"Yeah! I'd love to!"

They're already in the library and studying with silence, Shimon found it pretty good. He wish the time would stop so the two of them can be together for a long time, and also he badly wants to sit by Mayura's side. But Mayura is sitting in front of him, if he ever move next to Mayura that would be awkward for him. And also his feelings might be visible to the girl, sighing he continue to study. Suddenly Mayura excuse herself so she can go to the restroom, finally Shimon can finally able to focus on his study. Then suddenly a voice broke his focus

"Shimon!" looking to the person he smile slightly

"Oh, its you!"

"What are you doing here, Haru?" she sit beside Shimon smiling

"Call me by my first name Hikari, you used to call me that remember?" Shimon smile as he look at her

"Ah, okay...I kinda need your help actually..."

"For?" Shimon look at the direction where Mayura went only to see her going out the library

Full of curiosity he excuse himself to follow Mayura, when he is already outside his heart broke. There stood Mayura and Tenma hugging like a couple, Mayura's head is on Tenma's chest while her arms wrap around him. While Tenma's arms is wrap around Mayura's waist, Tenma look up and saw him earning a smirk from him. A smirk that says... 'I'll win this fight'. Shimon clench his hands as he walk back inside the library, he could not take it anymore he wanted to cry now. Maybe he'll go to his little sister for comfort, Shimon quickly bid goodbye to Hikari as he takes his things. Going home he did not know what will happen from now, if ever Mayura like Tenma he did not know what will he feel. He was already certain to make Mayura as his girlfriend, but if Tenma is around he did not know if it will happen. Clenching his fist with anget and jealousy he walk home, and made a decision. Avoid Mayura at all cost...


	10. Chapter 9

Mayura was about to go back to her seat when she saw Shimon and the same girl again, and it looks like Shimon is enjoying her company. Mayura was jealous but she doesn't have the right to be jealous she wasn't even Shimon's girlfriend! Her heart ache at the thought as she began to take her leave tears fall from her beautiful face, she can't take it, she doesn't want to see anymore of those smile he was showing her. Going outside the library she encounter Tenma, she look down so he won't be able to see her crying. Greeting him with her head down she question why he is here

"There's a new sweet store near the library, and beside I don't have school today. Ne, why is your head down?" he ask. Mayura tensed up at the question she doesn't want Tenma to see her crying, but without her realizing her head was already lift up by Tenma. Seeing Tenma's shock face she suddenly feel herself cry more as she wrap her hand around him and cry to his chest

Tenma was mad even though he doesn't know the real reason why his future wife is crying, he have this feeling that it was because of Shimon. Sighing in frustration he hug Mayura back and draw circles into her back using his fingers to calm her down, at least because of what happened he come closer to Mayura like this. Looking up he saw Shimon walk out of the library seeing the two of them hugging each other, he show him a smirk that he knew will make Shimon pissed. And it look likes it works because Shimon walk back inside the library, he suddenly startle when Mayura pull back from the hug thanking him while looking at him cutely. If Tenma didn't know the word self control maybe he already kiss Mayura right now, he hold Mayura's hand and she look at him confuse

"If you're still upset you can go with me in the sweet shop!" Mayura blush a little and nod. She was embarrass that Tenma saw her crying

Shimon is on his way home when he encounter Mitejima Subaru, he doesn't want to see nor talk to anyone other than Chiiko. He knew only Chiiko was the only one who can comfort him, thinking of ways to avoid Mayura an idea came to his mind. Approaching Subaru he began to ask

"Subaru-san can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Mayura was walking back to the Ikaruga house with Tenma on her side, she doesn't want Tenma to walk her home but Tenma insisted so she doesn't have a choice. When they reach the house they stop in front for a moment to say farewell to each other

"Thank you for the company today Unomiya-san I really appreciate it..." she said looking down. She was really embarrass of what happened, to the point that she doesn't want to look at Unomiya Tenma on the eye. She only look up when she feel that Tenma was playing with her hair so gently. Her eyes went wide when Tenma suddenly kiss her forehead and mumble something, the only thing she heard was the word you will and soon

"Just Tenma is fine, if I heard you call me Unomiya-san again. I'll get mad!" he said pouting. Mayura just giggle as she enter the house saying goodbye, as Tenma watch her enter the house only one thought came to his mind. The sentence he just said...

"You will be my bride soon... Mayura..."

Mayura enter the house seeing Shimon sitting there, was he waiting for her? Was he mad? Slowly she walk closer to him. Noticing her presence Shimon look at her with a sad face. He stand up and said the words that shock her

"I ask Subaru-san if she can handle everything, I don't want to be left out from school so I made a decision. Subaru will handle everything she already agree so... You're going to move to the Mitejima house tomorrow. So please be ready..."

* * *

Mayura hasn't seen Shimon in a week, currently she was living in the Amawaka estate. And today she's going back to school, she was kinda nervous to see Shimon. After all he is avoiding her, when she leave the Ikaruga house he didn't even bother saying goodbye. Sighing Mayura walk inside the campus only to see Shimon with that girl again, it seems like they're really gone too close this past week. Or she really was just Shimon's girlfriend? Even Mayura got closer to Tenma this past week too...

"Neko-chan!" looking up Mayura saw Tenma, she greet him as Tenma hold her hand

"Its been a while since you got to school and I think you really miss the school. So let's go shall we!"

"Um, okay...!" Mayura said looking down as Tenma drag her

Shimon was walking to his classroom, earlier he saw Mayura but didn't approach her. Why? He is still avoiding Mayura, he knew that he miss Mayura so much but he still can't take it seeing the two of them together. Ever since then he was taking... He hate to admit it but... He was taking love advice to Hikari, that's why Hikari is with him right now

"Eh? Isn't that the girl you like?" Hikari ask. Shimon look back only for his heart to broke, the two of them are there holding hands while walking. Did Tenma already ask her out? Are the two already a couple? Did he lose to Tenma? Walking faster ignoring the call of his friends. He lose. And because of that he will never talk to Mayura anymore, how could he forgot about the tradition and the law? That's not him! He need to back off now before its too late, he need to make a way for Unomiya Tenma


	11. Chapter 10

"Mayura!" Mayura turn around to see her best friends that she miss the most, she run and engulf them into a big hug which they return

"Chiyuri, Kanade I miss you both! How are you guys?"

"We're fine, it must be hard when you're a part of the 12 families huh?" Kanade said while Mayura just laugh awkwardly

"Ne, Mayura. Tell us, who really is your boyfriend? Ikaruga-san or Unomiya-san?" Chiyuri ask. The question makes Mayura's face goes red

"What makes you ask that kind of question?!" she look away blushing. If really those two is courting her and they'll make Mayura choose only one, of course she will choose Shimon. But by what's happening right now, that was beyond possible

"Well in your week of absence, we got a news that someone see you with Ikaruga-san several times. And there's this group of girls saying that they see you with Unomiya-san, and when they approach him. He said that you and him were on a date so don't bother the two of you. That's why I'm asking you this, who is your real boyfriend between the two?"

"What are you talking about Chiyuri! They are just my friends! And beside if one of them are my boyfriend, dad will kill them!" Mayura said blush evident on her face

"Yeah you're right but... Are you sure?" Kanade ask which cause Mayura to blush more. The two of them continue to tease Mayura until they heard a cough, they turn around to find the source to see a girl. A girl with a long strawberry blond hair tie in ponytail with a red eye glasses, Mayura thought that she was kinda similar with Shimon's girlfriend

"Amawaka Mayura-san right?" she ask with a smile

"Umm...yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mayura nod hesitation can be seen to her face

"Is the rooftop is okay with you?"

"Umm...yeah, I think its fine!"

"Let's go?" she said as she left the way, Mayura swear she saw a glimpse of Subaru-san in the corner of her eye

"You may not know me but your friend Shimon know me..." she said as she take off her eye glasses and untie her hair, she ruffle it to make it look like a natural messy hair style. In that moment Mayura confirm that this girl is indeed Shimon's girlfriend, she really is beautiful and more attractive than her

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself sorry! My name is Haru Hikari feel free to call me by my first name Amawaka-san!" she said as she bow making Mayura feel uncomfortable

"Mayura is fine! Why do you want to talk to me Hikari-san?"

"Because of my childhood friend... Shimon. Did the two of you had an argument? Ever since last week he's out of himself, I mean ever since you move to the Mitejima house he's been like that. What happened?" Mayura's eyes got widen, she got it all wrong. They're just friends and not a couple, how stupid of her not to notice it. Nevertheless she tried to remember what happened

"Umm...I'm sorry Hikari-san I couldn't help you find the answer because I actually don't know. Actually... He was the one who said that I'll be leaving the Ikaruga house to go move to the Mitejima house, he didn't even told me the reason why..."

"Thank you for informing me Mayura, it seems like your boyfriend is here to pick you up!"

"Boyfriend?" Mayura ask. Hikari point something behind her, Mayura turn to look at her back to see Tenma arms cross to his chest with an irritated face

"No, he's not my boyfriend!"

"If you say so... I'll go now bye Mayura!" when Hikari was already gone Mayura look at Tenma, confuse how did he know where is she at

"How did you know that I'm here?"

"I ask your friends, let's go! I'm going to show you something!" he said as he hold Mayura's hand

"Umm...okay let's go!"

Hikari is walking to the meeting place that they've been agree to, when she reach the place there sitting Subaru drinking a tea with Tatara eating bread crumbs

"Subaru-sama!"

"Oh, there you are Hikaru!"

" (*´▽'*) "

"Its Hikari, Subaru-sama..."

"Well they have the same meaning so I think that's fine right Tatara?"

" ＼(≧▽≦)／ "

"So what information you got?"

"We're right! The one who have a problem is Shimon!"

"Him?"

"Not only him..." she wasn't sure if she should say it. The time she's talking to Mayura and Tenma suddenly appear...

"Hikari?"

"Umm...Unomiya Tenma... It seems like he also like Mayura as well. I think that's the reason why Shimon is ignoring Mayura for the past week! Because maybe he knew that Tenma likes Mayura!"

"I see..."

" (￣ ﹌ ￣) "

"And when I'm still talking to Mayura and he suddenly came up, he look me in the eye. His eyes look like it saying that I should know my place! What does it mean Subaru-sama?"

"Hmm..."

" Σ(°△°|||)︴"

"The Unomiya family will do anything to get there future partner, you're right Hikari...we have another problem other than Shimon. Our big problem is Unomiya Tenma we need to make him stay away to Mayura, so Shimon can have his way..." Subaru said as she open her eyes looking at the teacup she was holding

"Subaru-sama, why are you dedicated so much to make Mayura and Shimon a couple?" Subaru look at her with a smile

"Let's just say a little girl came to me asking for help after seeing her brother crying..."


	12. Chapter 11

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Mayura yelled as soon as she walk inside the house. Her auntie Yuzuru let her have a night in her parents house today it really made her happy, she miss her parents so much! When she look up she was greeted by the angry face of her father, what did she do to make him mad?

"Yuzuru inform me that she let you have a night here for today, and the school already ended 2 ½ hours ago. So give me the reason why you come home late, huh Mayura?~~" he ask kind of...he ask mad

"I was with Tenma... He drag me in this cat cafe near by the school..."

" **Are you two dating?!** " Seigen ask mad. He's glaring at her like he wanted to kill someone, Mayura quickly shook her head no. You can see the relief expression on Seigen's face when he got the answer only to be back glaring at Mayura

"Remember this! I don't want anyone to date you without **MY PERMISSION** you got it?!"

"Hai!"

"Good... Now let's eat!~~"

"Nii nii-sama?"

"Chiiko?" Shimon was doing his homework when suddenly Sayo enter his room, does she needs help with her homework? Shimon thought as Sayo approach him. Little did he know Sayo had a plan with the help of Subaru, she'll manage to make it a success

"Ne, nii nii-sama since we don't have school tomorrow can we go in an amusement park? I really wanted to go since I still wasn't able to go there once!"

"Eh?! But-"

"I already got permission! So what is it?"

" ***sigh*** Fine!"

"Yehey! I'll invite everyone!" Sayo cheer as she began to leave the room. The word everyone takes Shimon's interest

"Everyone? Who are they?"

"That's a secret!"

"Bye mom, dad! I'm going out with my friends today!"

"Okay take care Mayura!" her mother said while Mayura just smile. As soon Mayura got out of their house she saw Hikari standing outside with a paper bags with her

"Hikari-san what are those for? Aren't we going to the amusement park?"

"Let's go!"

Mayura was drag into one of Mitejima Subaru's house, she doesn't know what's going on. Hikari and Subaru are talking to each other as they continue to ignore the poor girl, actually Hikari and Subaru are thinking of a perfect dress for Mayura to wear

"Guys, what are you doing? Your scaring me!"

"We're going to do a make over to you Mayura! We'll make you beautiful than before for Shimon to notice you!" Mayura blush at the sentence, they'll do a make over to Mayura just to make Shimon to notice him?!

"W-what do you mean?!"

"Don't deny it, you like him right? Mayura-han!" Subaru said. Hikari nodding in agreement even so... Even she like Shimon. As if he will return the feelings... But what if he really did?! What would she react?! He need to make a move now if Shimon doesn't want to move first then she'll do! She's going to move first. She's definitely going to make Shimon fall for her. With a look of determination she look at the both of them

"Okay! I'm ready!" the respond makes the both of them smile. At least she was cooperating with them

"What's with that outfit nii nii-sama?! Change to something nice!"

" ***sigh*** Chiiko we're only there to hang out right?"

"Nii nii-sama!" Sayo said glaring at him with a pout, tears forming on her eyes. Shimon just sigh and give up

"Okay, okay! Just don't cry okay?" Shimon said giving her a slight smile which Sayo return with a bright smile she always give for her big brother

When they reach the amusement park, Shimon wasn't surprise to see Rokuro. He already expected it when Chiiko said everyone but he's surprise to see Benio here too

"Aren't we going to go inside now?"

"We're still waiting for someone!" -Sayo

"Who?"

"Oh, she's already here!" -Rokuro

"Amawaka-san!" when Benio yelled the name, Shimon's eyes got wide and slowly he look behind him only to stand there frozen. The beauty of Amawaka Mayura right now is so mesmerizing, that even all the boys around her stop what they are doing just to look at her beauty

Shimon was mad by the boys that been looking to Mayura but he knew he doesn't have the rights. But seeing Mayura right in front of him with her beauty, he just want to hug her and shout to the boys around her to _'back off'_ and _'she's mine'._ But can he do it?

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Its okay don't worry!" Rokuro said with a grin

"You're blooming today Amawaka-san!" Benio said smiling

"Eh?! Am I?" she ask embarrass while holding her cheeks

"Yeah you're so beautiful today sis-Mayu, right nii nii-sama?" Sayo ask Shimon winking. Shimon blush unnoticed by the others (but not to Sayo)

"Let's go!" Sayo said cheerfully Rokuro agreeing as the they began to walk. Mayura just giggle at them, watching her happy makes his heart melt. Shimon really can't help but admire the girl, he really regret ignoring the poor girl

"Let's go now Mayura, before they left us alone!" he said a genuine smile can be seen on his face. Mayura blush, she blush not because of his smile. She blush because this is the first time he call her by her first name. She have a chance, she knew it! She nod a smile on her face

"Yeah! Common let's go!" Mayura said with a nod and a smile as she takes Shimon's hand and began their walk


	13. Chapter 12

Mayura and the others are enjoying their time in the amusement park, when suddenly Mayura and Shimon got separated from the others. Shimon's holding Mayura's hand to make sure they not get separated anymore, but finding Rokuro and the others is so hard because of the many people in the area. Shimon cannot handle the awkward atmosphere in them so he wants to find the others as soon as possible. Mayura also notice the awkward atmosphere, and she thinks that maybe this is the perfect opportunity to ask him

"Umm... Shimon..."

"Yes?" he reply not bothering to take even a small glance at her direction

"Why did you ask Subaru-san to take over your task?" Shimon shift his gaze to her direction, a look of surprise is evident on his face. He doesn't know what to do or what to respond, even he... He really doesn't know why he ask Subaru to take over the task that Seigen-san gave him. He think that maybe he got caught up with the moment when it happened. While an inner battle was going on his mind he didn't notice a little boy running to the both of them. As the little boy bump him, he quickly apologize and began to run again. But the apologies of the boy gone unnoticed by the both of them

When the boy bump into Shimon, Shimon lost his balance and fell on top of Mayura. As the both of them there laying, they didn't dare to do anything. They just look at each others eyes, the people around them was unnoticed by the two of them as they continue to look at each others eyes. Shimon can't handle it anymore, he will not back off anymore. He will not make a way for Tenma anymore, he will become selfish even it means breaking the law! Standing with a blush on his face he helped Mayura to stand

"Thank you!" Mayura said, looking down and a blush on her face. She startle when Shimon suddenly hold her hand, as Mayura look up she saw many emotions swirling in the eyes of Ikaruga Shimon. And because of that she's feeling butterflies flying on her stomach

"Can we go somewhere private, I want to ask you something!" the genuine smile Shimon was giving. She just can't take it anymore, with a blush on her face she nod

"Common let's ride this one!" Sayo cheerfully said. Rokuro agreeing while Benio has been looking around and notice...

"Where's Amawaka-san and Ikaruga-san?" and at that moment they realize that Mayura and Shimon got separated with them

"Umm... Shimon... What do you want to ask?" Shimon look at her lovingly while holding her hands. This is it he will become selfish, he doesn't care anymore

"Amawaka Mayura..."

"Yes?" Shimon look at her with a loving gaze

"Can you be my bride?" the question makes Mayura's heart to stop, there's only one answer for that question. And without a second thought Mayura launch herself to Shimon, hugging him like there's no tomorrow

"Yes, Shimon! I'll be your bride!" she answer happily. Shimon sighed in relief as he return the hug, kissing Mayura's forehead at the same time

"I'm so glad you said yes!" Shimon said in relief

"And I'm so glad you've return my feelings!" Mayura said happily

"Mayura..."

"Hmm?"

"Can we keep this a secret for now?"

"Eh? Why?"

"We will face a lot of problems if we announce it now, and our no. 1 problem is Seigen-san..."

"Yeah... He said if someone's dating me, he should ask permission first to him before dating me!" Shimon just laugh and peck Mayura's lips, causing her to blush and hide her face in his chest

"Let's go find the others! I bet they're already worried!"

"Sayo did you see them there?" Rokuro ask

"Nope! How about you Roku, Beni?" -Sayo

"We didn't find them neither..." -Benio

"Damn it! Where they did gone to!" Rokuro said kind of frustrated

"Minna!" the three of them look at the voice and saw Mayura with Shimon. Sayo with teary eyes run to Mayura and Shimon while Rokuro sigh in relief same with Benio

"Mayu! Where did the both of you have gone to!?" Sayo ask pouting. Mayura just laugh awkwardly, she's relief that the others doesn't notice that she and Shimon are holding hands. But the both of them doesn't know that Sayo saw it. Sayo knew something good happened, and she's eager to hear the story to her nii nii-sama

But Mayura and Shimon didn't knew, that even the fate already lead them to each other it still have something for the both of them. Indeed fate really is a cruel thing because, Mayura and Shimon will face something. It consists of 9 letters and that word is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
... _ **Challenge**_


	14. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd47de93013440e7315e8831e6810e1b"Its been 2 months since Shimon confessed his love to Mayura, even now she can still feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she began to remember the confession. Gladly no one notice their relationship yet, Shimon said that they wouldn't announce it yet until all the problems are already settle. Thinking back Mayura suddenly remember something, even though their relationship was a secret to the others. Shimon introduce Mayura to his family as his girlfriend, and his family promise to make it a secret.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7bd6f5b129c2d2031a06416b4935cce7"•em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~Flashback~~~••/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b335091675b323e46d587c779271f242"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Are you sure about this /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? Aren't you the one who wanted this relationship a secret?" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" and /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" is standing outside the Ikaruga house. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" is holding /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" hand nervously, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" just told /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" that he wanted to let his family know about her being his girlfriend. It cause /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" to get confuse because /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" is the one who wanted it to be a secret/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6a18c07de776831119b37a99fec26a2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I don't want to! But /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chiiko/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" found out about it and announce it to everyone, don't worry they promise to keep it a secret!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="408853d586e53ec4c7a0f689c7480e86"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ok/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"... I have a trust with everyone!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said with a beautiful smile on her face causing /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" heart to stop beating. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" suddenly hug /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" in a warm embrace causing /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" butterflies to go wild in her stomach, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" pull away and kiss her in the forehead/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f0886360f538666b71444c41b45f3d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Don't get nervous okay? After all you've already meet them before!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" nod, hugging /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" and nuzzle her face within his shirt /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"whispering/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" the words that he loves to hear from her/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e94188c91a6be1a5ab2b6f821afdd0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I love you..." /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" smile and kiss the top of her head/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6985af078c834c62a57fe563576ef0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I love you too..." as they continue to share the love of /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"one/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" another they didn't notice the 2 pair of eyes /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"watching/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" them/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3494bc18d8d31a8ea71cc47390d4a5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""They're really in love with each other!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keiji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said amusement can be heard in his voice/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c77a6c0e1a8462dc323277eaf7158fa2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm really glad they're already together now! /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nii/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"nii/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sama/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" and /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayu/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" is already in a relationship...I'm so happy I can cry!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sayo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said with a big /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"smile/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" on her face and there is tears forming in her eyes. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keiji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" is happy to see his little sister happy after all the little girl in front of him already carrying a large problem in her little hands/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f936290bf0c275759aac42e047efeae9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""And also... We already have something to tease him about!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keiji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said smirking/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="723c21c87029821637276cbd2471290c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"+++-+++-+++-+++/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1326d2527d20a9d33b1d2c448b3353d3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Let me introduce her again to all of you... She is /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amawaka/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", my chosen bride..." /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said as she glance to /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" with a smile on his face and squeezing her hands at the same time/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d98571f9582a1f9ab7c2e66fbddc669"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""T-thank you for the invitation!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said shyly and bowed down, she's quite nervous actually. Ikaruga /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Houji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" stood in front with a serious face causing /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" to get more nervous, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Houji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" suddenly smile/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d875edb34f7f8cf9afd6f767d47586"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amawaka/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", we welcome you in our humble family!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" saw all of them smiling happily to her making her nervousness go away, she startle when suddenly /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sayo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" grab both of her hands/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad52dacfc440fddd5833e0447b1654a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayu/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" I'm really happy right now! I'm so glad that it was you and not anyone else, because I know you well and I don't have to worried! And also can I call you sister in law now?" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sayo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said happily/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8f3c718786a9f47c8bf7a2f44c8e25"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chiiko/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shimon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" exclaim as /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mayura/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" chuckle awkwardly/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51b6ef926425bb4fc749b353d04e1fb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Now now stop that already and let's go eat!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Houji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" said and everyone agree/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7deb4135993aab242191cc183b71f1b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"••~~~End of Flashback~~~••/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92114117fced5815622600a392773b38"Thinking again about it makes her butterflies go wild on her stomach, actually she was on her way to the Ikaruga house right now. As she's finally in the mansion the guards greet and guide her in the living room. When she reach the living room she saw Sayo watching tv/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e3391464bde30ec75daea1e0448a0e9""Sayo! Where's your brother?" Sayo turn around and as she saw Mayura she quickly tackle her in a hug/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c0dac4fe0dd7bedb1fd5c988eeeb24""Sister in law, I'm really happy you're here! I need you to do something for me can you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b29f73dfe0551216df407fa8619c37""Hmm... Okay, what is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="471e4958001b68ff2d667d032a749298"+++-+++-+++-+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a227ee9bd64c8fdea09396eeaa0917"Shimon is busy doing his work that he doesn't have much time to eat. He knows that it was bad for his health and he also know that he will receive a big lecture from Mayura if he get sick because of lack of time to rest and eat. Even though he wants to rest already he can't because he needs to finish this as soon as possible. He's so focus to his work that he doesn't hear Mayura entering the room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ce967817255a3bfcacd0a14e617238""Shimon...?" Shimon startle hearing her voice, he forgot that every Saturday Mayura will go to his house to hang out. And Mayura seeing him right now so busy he doesn't know what to do, but in the end he let his instinct do the task/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46aecdf48aba75658172949b465d06a""Sorry Mayura but I'm so busy right now that I don't have time to entertain you sorry..." Shimon said while rubbing his temples. Mayura can see that he's so stress right now and by the looks of it, Shimon still hasn't take his breakfast yet. Sayo was right Shimon needs her help, Shimon is looking at her sadly he wants to be with Mayura but he needs to finish his work/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8221b5f08a0bfa56ee19288b11f227b""Shimon..." Shimon look up and startle when Mayura suddenly kiss him in the forehead/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a04c4d12628ba7f267dc1c09921f6d""Mayu...ra...?" Mayura cup his cheeks with her hands and smile lovingly to Shimon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a62a0becf63d5045579063665d62fb2""Shimon, you need to rest. I don't want you to get sick, if you really need to finish that you should at least eat because you'll not have enough energy to finish that. Common eat already then after that I'll help you with that!" Mayura said the smile never leaving her face/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6d55c92a38e0ddcb10cf5734480b5d"Shimon is so happy he have Mayura, he's so lucky to have a girl like her that he began to think what did he do good to deserve someone like her. He never imagine in his life that he will end up with his mentor's daughter. But still he was so happy to have Mayura on his side, standing up. He hug Mayura with all the love he have for her and Mayura happily hug back, he was really glad he have Mayura to make all his stress go away. As the two share the loving embrace of each other they didn't notice the 2 pair of eyes watching them/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d40608c35f167be87ab1757fec46f49f""That's amazing! She make Shimon to stop his work to rest! I expect nothing less to Mayura-chan!" Keiji said in amazement as they watch the two/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0aeeb62300c2e241ca671d637f5293""I'm really happy for nii nii-sama and sister in law!" Sayo said happily and looking to her big brother/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="262dee971e4617614d943b138ecec9a4""I really hope they should announce their relationship soon..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42c91c2f270f9a24272e79745e51b95c""Yeah, you're right nii-sama!" Sayo said smiling. Keiji return the smile, Keiji knew the real reason why Shimon doesn't want to announce it yet. Because Unomiya Tenma like Mayura to be his bride and if the Unomiya family found out that Mayura is already in a relationship with Shimon, the Ikaruga family will be at risk. Shimon is making his happiness come true and at the same time protecting their family. The problem Shimon enter is so risky and yet Keiji and the others happy seeing Shimon do style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	15. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d9469ccf52d4787527076759c6c7a14"Its been 2 months and 3 weeks since their relationship started and right now Mayura is in Shimon's house again. School ended early so Mayura decided to hang out with Shimon. Mayura is still wondering how Yuzuru-san find out about their relationship, when she ask Yuzuru-san won't tell her anything. But what's happening right now is a moment she wanted to savour, currently she was sitting with Shimon on her back cuddling with her while watching a movie. In the past few weeks Mayura thought about asking Shimon if it's okay if she told her father about their relationship. She was back to reality when she feel Shimon kiss her in her temple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb234e805826e938b7b21955f01dfb28""What are you thinking about?" Shimon asked looking at her worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b77c9a6c9900f527a65be61b975363""I was just thinking about... Telling dad about us..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d89fb1279a1352be7b63be4e0595c32""Do you really want that to happen? Don't you think Seigen-san will kill me if he found out that I'm with you?" Mayura laugh as she straddle him and kissing his forehead at the same time/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a6c52236ad2c161b5c026eab90a9eb7""I don't think he will do that! I just know that he will love you as my boyfriend because he know you very much and he know that I am in good hands!" Mayura said with a bright smile on her face. Shimon doesn't want to tell it to Seigen-san for now but if that what his angel wants then he have no choice but to let everyone know that Mayura was his chosen bride. Shimon smile slightly as he wrap his arms to her waist and peck her lips, he really love this girl so much. Shimon look at his beloved girlfriend just to see her beet red, he chuckle and kiss her whispering I love you as they parted. Shimon look to Mayura to see her blushing furiously/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cdd6e0324c210a30137e6e0ff12b506""Don't do that without a warning!" Mayura said as she hides in Shimon's chest, Shimon simply smile at his girlfriend cuteness/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ae1c95553376de135535021274a69c""How about next week? If that's okay with you?" Mayura look at him confuse like she was saying what do you mean?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2fdec58f27ab6596444ef5d9627b796""I was saying, how about next week... You said you wanted Seigen-san to know right? So how about next week?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23c9d57e80b15417681401f1f2f1b118""Really?!" Mayura ask excitement can be seen to her eyes while Shimon simply nod/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73604d59397f403ebffd842c164fa6b2""Thank you!" Mayura said happily as she hug Shimon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="723c21c87029821637276cbd2471290c"+++-+++-+++-+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d191a6026ec9b7c1913187b8b337388e""Bye sister in law!" Sayo said waving goodbye to Mayura. Right now, Shimon is watching his little sister say goodbye to his girlfriend, beside him is his big brother/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99463af07b034bbfbabaaccb6267a04""I've heard you two talking..." Shimon look at his big brother confuse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24aac09846f673448ccf6298f41d2c7""..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c4b7bffbc024e5425c0d7128c95fea5""You two are planning to tell Seigen-san about your relationship, are you sure about it?" Keiji ask looking to his little brother worried. He isn't against of Shimon telling Seigen about their relationship it will make him happy actually. But if Tenma Unomiya found out about it, Tenma will do everything to make Mayura his. Which will make Shimon to suffer from sadness/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de53ede3bced2d4fd3ee8b8cffe70133""That's what Mayura wants... She wanted Seigen-san to know..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7abb6cef58f177ec87a4c27180706ddb""And that's okay with you...? Are you sure about this Shimon?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3b2ebd7c945ef0b99905bbc49d3f549""No...that's why I told her that the both of us shall tell it next week..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="471e4958001b68ff2d667d032a749298"+++-+++-+++-+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be20004a361187008b59f3a9409d815"Mayura is on her way home, she's really happy Shimon agreed to tell her dad about their relationship. Maybe that's the first step to tell everyone about their relationship, Mayura happily walking on her own when suddenly someone call her. Turning around she saw the one and only Unomiya Tenma with a mitarashi dangon in hand/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b01cb9c42fccf9204e46de9425118d""Ah... Tenma... Do you need something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bfba52e8cd6298063fe6c1f6e77aab1""Yeah... I need something from you! I'm all alone and I don't have someone with so you're going to go with me! Common!" as soon as Tenma said it he quickly drag Mayura into this sweet shop. At the same time Hikari is on her way home and when she look around her surroundings she saw the sweet shop, she saw Mayura inside with Tenma holding her hand. Why the both of them are there? Hikari decided not to interfere anymore so she began to walk again. Meanwhile inside the shop Tenma almost... No, Tenma buy all the mitarashi dango of the sweet shop/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d50940cd2a74dd837bf16e6b614606e""Tenma... Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Tenma look at her a mitarashi dango is already on his mouth, he simply glare at her and then smirk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2a30e02f8547735a01fdd07a53c07c1""Don't underestimate me! I can finish all of this before you know it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ecb5a70fdff2cd2a9ff4d1836d9321""Umm, by the way... Why did you ask me to go with you?" Mayura ask as the both of them go outside the shop. Tenma suddenly stop walking so Mayura stop too and look at him seeing Tenma with a smirk, Mayura shiver seeing Tenma's smirk. She only shiver more when he pointed at her using a stick of mitarashi dango/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="392e429441cd10990b0ee201d295f557""I'm choosing you to be my bride, whether you like it or not!" he said. Mayura was shocks by his words, she doesn't know what to do. At this point Tenma began to walk towards her and as he reach her. Tenma wrap his arms to Mayura's waist and he whisper/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6eff1d01f3cb5bcc6f9f3d0a7924b32""You don't have a choice... I think you've already heard this from Subaru or from that stupid bird maru but... After an Unomiya chose their bride or groom they don't have a say for it, you don't have a choice but to be my bride..." Tenma said holding her chin and kissing her forehead/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74cae33c20bc2b4aa2483d2ac168f3ca""You're mine and you can't do anything about it..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	16. Chapter 15

p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"br / em"You're mine and you can't do anything about it..."/em /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"br / ~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Its been a week since Tenma said that to Mayura and until now it won't stop ringing to her mind. What did he even like about her? How come he .fall in love at her? Why she hasn't take notice of it? As those thoughts kept swirling in her mind she began to remember how Tenma's personality when he's with her in addition to that Mayura also remember what Shimon has told her /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"br / ~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"br / em"... I like the same girl... /ememUnomiya/em emTenma/emem likes... So I need to back off..."/em /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"br / ~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"That's right, she's the one Shimon likes so it only means that she's the one Tenma likes! How did she even manage to get through this mess?! /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Mayura are you alright? You've been spacing out lately?" coming back to her senses she look to the source of the voice only to see Rokuro and Benio looking at her worried. Did she space out again? And it looks like she made them worried again /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Y-yeah I'm alright... Sorry did I made the both of you worried?" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Not at all Amawaka-san but the class already ended a while ago and also..." Benio look around before leaning in to Mayura and whispering... "Your boyfriend is outside for a while now waiting for you..." with that said Mayura look around to see that only the three of them are still inside /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Ah yeah, sorry! I'm going now!" Mayura said quickly going outside. The reason why Benio knew is because she caught them acting all lovey-dovey to each other /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Shimon?!" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Mayura, I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to walk with you today because I have something I need to do. Sorry about that but is it alright with you? Are you going to be okay walking home on your own?" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Ah yeah I'm going to be okay don't worry, take care okay!" Mayura said. Shimon smile and kiss her forehead before waving a goodbye. In reality Mayura is scared if Shimon will leave her on her own because mostly that's the time when Tenma will show up and she doesn't want to be near him. And as it feels like the angel devil heard her request Tenma indeed show in front of her /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Hmm~~ neko-chan what are you talking about with bird-maru?" Tenma ask and it seems like he's trying to intimidate her and it actually work on her /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "U-umm... I'm glad to see you around Tenma-san but I need to go home now, I'll go now bye!" Mayura quickly said as she began to run but before she can even take any step further away from him, he effortlessly caught her arm. Mayura slowly turn her head to him terrified /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Neko-chan... Are you avoiding me?" Tenma ask somewhat sad? Mayura can't be mistaken she heard the sadness in his voice or was it just her mind playing tricks on her. Tenma loosen his grip on Mayura's arm giving her a chance to quickly fled away from him, turning to a corner Mayura saw something that makes her heart broke into a million of pieces. There stood Shimon and Hikari kissing, Hikari's right hand on Shimon's strongnape/strong and Shimon's hands place on her strongwaist/strong. When Hikari pull away Shimon saw her immediately his eyes widening, that's enough for her to see because of what she saw Mayura quickly ran away. She heard Shimon said something to Hikari before he follow her, Shimon quickly got caught up with her pace and as he near her Shimon grab Mayura's hand and hug her tight /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Mayura hear me out please..." Shimon said nuzzling his head to her shoulder as he tighten the hug /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Shimon... Let me go..." Mayura said tears threatening to fall, the words Mayura spoke gone unnoticed by the boy as he tighten the hold /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Please Mayura..." /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "LET ME GO!" Mayura yelled as she repeatedly punch Shimon's chest, tears pouring down her face. It hurts for her to see that after all she love Shimon with all of her heart /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Mayura please..." Shimon said almost a whisper as tears starting to form in his eyes /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Eh~~ what's happening here?" Shimon loosen his grip at the voice resulting in Mayura getting away from her and quickly running away from the scene. When she's far enough from them she saw Benio and Rokuro it seems like they saw her /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Mayura what happened?!" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Why are you crying Amawaka-san?" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "I-I just got scared that's all..." /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Are you sure?" Rokuro ask worried fill his voice Mayura reply with a small nod wiping her tears /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "If you say so... But Mayura did you forgot?" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "H-huh? Forgot what?" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Didn't Seigen-sensei ask you to go to his office after class?" Benio ask /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"br / "Huh?" Mayura began to remember what happened earlier /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"br / ~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"br / emMayura/emem lost her thoughts when someone smack her head with something hard she annoyingly look up only to see her father's angry face /em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"br / em"What do you think your doing, ah /ememMayura/emem~~" her father ask anger lace on his voice. The tone of the voice that she doesn't want to hear /em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"br / em"I'm sorry...I wasn't listening..." she said head down in shame. This is the first time that it happened to her, and the worst is her dad is the teacher /em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"br / em"Let's talk after class you got it!" her father said seriousness and anger can hear in the tone. /em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"br / ~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""T-that's right I forgot about it! You can go on without me!" Benio and Rokuro look at each other confuse wondering what's happening to Mayura. When Mayura came to the teacher's office she saw her father, anger clearly written in his face and also there's two other person inside one of them is the least she wanted to see/p  
p dir="ltr""D-dad?"/p  
p dir="ltr""So you finally came huh ~~"/p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry I came late..."/p  
p dir="ltr""..." Mayura face the other two person and greeting them with a bow/p  
p dir="ltr""Nice to finally see you in person Ma. Yu. Ra. Chan~~~"/p  
p dir="ltr""Well since you already know this Unomiya kid I won't bother introduce him anymore~~~ but this one here is Tsuchimikado Arima... You know him right?" why? Somehow she can saw sadness fill her father's eyes what's happening? She feel like something bad will happen/p  
p dir="ltr""Y-yeah I heard him many times now..."/p  
p dir="ltr""I know you won't like this and I'm fully sure that I don't like this even a little bit..."/p  
p dir="ltr""W-what do you mean dad?"/p  
p dir="ltr""This fox here is the one strongorganising/strong everything about the strong12 families/strong..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Where is this going, dad?" Mayura ask. She's getting scared as minute continue to pass by and she swear she saw Tenma smirk/p  
p dir="ltr""..."/p  
p dir="ltr""..." /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""The Unomiya kid strongchoose/strong you as his strongbride/strong... I'm sorry Mayura but in cases like this I cannot do anything..." by this Mayura saw the sadness in her father's eyes and somehow she knew that no one can take away that sadness beside Tenma.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /br /br /br /p 


	17. Chapter 16

"Shimon open the door!" Keiji ask worry can be heard through his voice

"Nii nii-sama! Let us in! You need to eat!"

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" they heard Shimon yelled. Ever since that incident Shimon hasn't leave his room, why Mayura didn't let him explain? Why she didn't hear him out? As those thoughts swirling in his mind he heard a loud bang and he already knew that the door have been broken down by someone

"SHIMON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rokuro yelled

"Ikaruga-san, get yourself together!"

"Shut up and leave me alone..."

"Can you care to explain what happened? Look at you Shimon you're a mess!" Keiji said as he look at his depress younger brother

"Nii nii-sama..."

"M-Mayura... She broke up with me..." As he said those sentence he remember how it happens

* * *

 _Shimon is currently on his way to Seigen, Seigen ask him to fill out the paperwork of their family to him. When he reach his destination he startle when he saw Tenma talking to Seigen, that's rare why would Tenma will be talking to Seigen and the looks Seigen is having right now is kind of scary nevertheless he spoke_

 _"Seigen-san this is what you ask for!" Seigen look at him and nod Shimon simply nod in return and he began to take his leave. On the corner of his eye he saw Tenma smirk what is that smirk for? When he leave the room he saw Hikari waiting outside_

 _"Hikari its been a while!"_

 _"Ah! Shimon I need your help! Wait for me after school okay? Bye!" Hikari quickly said and leave. She leave before Shimon can even reject her sighing Shimon decided to just help her anyway. When the school end he waited for Mayura and told her that he have something to do. Not even long before he leave Mayura alone he saw Hikari with a trouble face_

 _"Hikari are you alright?" Hikari look at him with a trouble face and before he knew it Hikari was kissing him a hand on his nape, out of shock he hold her waist and at the same time he saw Mayura came in the corner. When Hikari pull away Shimon quickly look at Mayura his eyes widening he can see the hurt look on her eyes, his heart shatter when Mayura run away_

 _"What do you think you just did Hikari?!" Shimon yell he startle when Hikari put a paper on his hand with a face saying sorry. He brush it off and quickly follow Mayura, when he got caught up with her pace he quickly grab her hand and hug her tight_

 _"Mayura hear me out please..." Shimon said nuzzling his head to her shoulder as he tighten the hug_

 _"Shimon... Let me go..." Hearing Mayura's voice makes his heart broke_

 _"Please Mayura..."_

 _"LET ME GO!" Mayura yell as she repeatedly punch Shimon's chest, tears pouring down her eyes_

 _"Mayura please..."_

 _"Eh~~ what's happening?" Shimon loosen his grip at the voice resulting in Mayura getting away from him. Shimon look at Tenma with a glare only receiving a smirk from Tenma before he leave_

 _Shimon is currently waiting by the gate of the school wishing that he will see Mayura and will let him explain. After seems like 30 minutes pass by Mayura came out from the school, he quickly approach her when Mayura saw him she quickly look down_

 _"Mayura please hear me-" before Shimon can continue any further he was stop by Mayura saying..._

 _"Let's break up Shimon..." Shimon froze hearing the words that fall out of her mouth. It seems like the world stop when he heard those words from Mayura, she look at him emotionless as she began to leave Shimon alone. Fifteen minutes pass by Shimon was still there standing, he doesn't know what to do anymore is this the end of the story?_

* * *

"Then Shimon where's the paper Hikari gave?" His big brother ask

"Huh?"

"Maybe there's some clue in there right Ikaruga-san?" Benio said as Keiji nod. Shimon gave the paper to Keiji when he open the paper he look at it confuse

"What does it says nii-sama?" Sayo ask his big brother. Keiji look at them confuse and show them the paper

"How strange, numbers are only written here..."

"Numbers?" Rokuro ask

"20, 5, 14, 13, 1, 21, 14, 15, 13, 9, 25, 1? What does this means?" Benio ask suspiciously

"Maybe it's a clue!" Sayo said. Shimon began to wonder too why would Hikari give him a paper full of numbers as Shimon began to think of it throughly he remember something. When he and Hikari was still a child they have a secret code in messaging each other, Shimon force himself to remember to remember what those codes means 20, 5, 14, 13, 1, 21, 14, 15, 13, 9, 25, 1. Those are the numbers she gave, then it explain why she have those expression on her!

"Shimon do you know?" Keiji ask to his brother. Shimon nod and look at his brother with a dark aura surround him

"What does it says nii nii-sama?" Sayo ask the others nod waiting for his response

"Its says...

... Tenma Unomiya..."


	18. Chapter 17

"Shimon! Do you even know why Hikari was pulled into this?" Keiji ask

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Shimon finally decided to go to school after all that happened, the break up of his and Mayura's relationship seriously affected him so much. But right now he needs to meet a certain someone who set him up to this mess he's in right now. He began to look for him in a while after a few minutes he saw him with a lot of people surrounding him, they're congratulating him about something. Shimon ask one of the passerby and the answer stunned him, he began to walk or to be more precise run to Tenma in a fast pace and do something that the whole school startle with. All of the students was shock to see Ikaruga Shimon punch Unomiya Tenma in the face

"You! You plan all of this!" Shimon said seething with anger. Tenma only look at him with a smirk on his face

"Oh~~ so you already heard the news bird-maru? And this is how you congratulate me? How rude~~"

"You plan all of this and drag her into this mess! Your disgusting!" Tenma's smirk only grew wider at his statement

"Don't tell me... You know her past?!" Shimon ask eyes wide. Tenma wipe the blood on the corner of his lips the smirk never leaving his face

"How can you hide that fact bird-maru?~~ That's one of the rules right? We shouldn't interact with someone like her right?" Tenma said in a mocking tone

"You blackmail her?!"

"I should've thank you for not announcing sooner it made my plan a success!"

"You little-" before Shimon can punch him again he was stop by Rokuro holding him back

"Shimon calm down! You wouldn't like to go in trouble don't you?"

" Enmandou, let go of me! I already had enough of his scheme!" Shimon struggle to get out of Rokuro's grip. He already had enough, first of all he pull Hikari in his plan and most of all because of his plan Mayura broke up with him and agree to Tenma's proposal. Now he can clearly understand that the law and rules he study when he is still young are all 100% true, no one can really be able to reject an Unomiya even when they are part of the 12 families

"Ikaruga-san you need to calm down! This isn't something she'll be happy to see!" Benio plead. At the mention of "she" Shimon already know what she's implying to, Benio was right Mayura wouldn't be happy seeing him fight. But first of all will she even feel happy seeing him? Mayura thought that he cheated on her which is very impossible because he love Mayura with all his heart. He need to calm down first and thought of a plan to take back Mayura from the hands of the devil itself. He'll take back Mayura at all cost even though it means relinquishing him as an Ikaruga member,with this plan on his mind he nod to Benio and began to leave not before glaring at the smiling little devil

* * *

Mayura is currently walking on her way to Tenma, the little dango freak ask her to make him a mitarashi dango. Mayura silently comply to his request she was told by her father not to anger the Unomiya head for some reason that she doesn't know of. She stop walking when she saw a group of students looking at something that looks like a fight, she startle when she saw Shimon come out in the group of people. Their eyes met and at that exact moment she could feel her heart tearing apart by just seeing his face. She still can't think why did she let Tenma win her over the one she loves so much. Shimon also have a hurt look in his face this makes her more guiltier. Mayura regret her actions but she can't change it now, she broke up with Shimon and now she's Unomiya Tenma's fiancee. Shimon walk past her not before whispering her something that made her almost cry

"I'll take you back..." Tears threatening to fall in Mayura's eyes as she began to walk towards a smirking Tenma

"Oh, Neko-chan! You came to see me?~~" Mayura nod trying not to cry in front of him then she look up to Tenma and see his lips bleeding

"Tenma what happened?" Mayura ask out of concern maybe she hates this guy but her kind self can't ignore this wound he have. Tenma look at her confuse and began to think after a few seconds he look at her with a grin on his face

"Oh~~ that's stupid bird-maru did this!" Mayura's eyes go wide. Is this really Shimon they're talking about? Indeed she saw him walk out in the crowd but how can he do such a thing?

"I'll take you back..."

Those words struck Mayura, she needs to hear his side of story right? But how can she do that if Tenma is on her side 24/7, Tenma wouldn't let her leave his side. It really ticks her off by him being so possessive without a care about her feelings. So if she was ask for her opinion, Tenma being hit by Shimon is what he probably deserve. Mayura's not dumb enough to not to notice that all of it was planned. The hurt look of Shimon and the guilty face of Hikari, the face like she's been force to do it. And not but not the least her suddenly being ask by Tenma to be his bride, Mayura just need a few more evidences to know if her conclusion was right

"Let's go neko-chan! You'll accompany me in the infirmary!" Tenma said holding her hand and dragging her along with him. For now she must earn Tenma's trust first, she needs to find a way to be able to leave his side.


End file.
